


Baby, It's Cold Inside

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Twelve Further Days of Christmas [3]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Tyler's gas fire has broken down and it is COLD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Written for talkingtothesky

“Oh look, it’s Frosty the Snowman!” Ray Carling said loudly as Sam Tyler walked into CID.

“You okay, Boss? You do look a bit cold,” Chris Skelton even sounded slightly concerned.

“Something in my fire broke last night and it’s freezing in my flat,” Sam replied. “I’ve been trying to find someone who can fix it without any luck.” It wasn’t the first time Sam regretted the lack of an internet to ease his search for someone who could mend his broken gas fire, or a mobile phone to make instant contact. The standard response of “If you leave me a telephone number I’ll get back to you when he gets back in the office,” left him suspecting he would be without heat until the New Year.

At that moment Gene Hunt opened his office door and shouted, “Tyler, get in here immediately.”

Sam sighed; clearly it wasn’t enough he’d had a bad start to the day, now the Guv was in a bad mood.

“You’re late,” Gene said.

“Yes, I’m sorry. I’ve been trying to get someone to sort my fire out so I can get some heat in my flat.”

“What you mean that metal object has finally given up the ghost, and before it’s killed you with carbon monoxide poisoning? You don’t want someone to fix it; you need someone to give it the last rites.”

“Haha, very funny. I have to get something done; there was as much ice on the inside of my windows as on the outside this morning.”

“You can come and stay with me. And even if my heating fails I’ll keep you warm.”

“How can you do that? I thought you didn’t want anyone to get suspicious.”

“Easy. Just watch me.”

Gene strode out of his office and addressed his men. “Gentlemen. Out of the goodness of my heart I have offered to let DI Tyler stay with me until he can get his gas fire mended. This way we avoid having to investigate the case of the hypothermic human, and Tyler can continue to type without having to use frostbitten fingers. Any problems?” There was a general murmur of acceptance. “Good. Get on with what you were doing then.”

Gene went back into his office and shut the door. “See, I told you it would be easy,” he said. “Mind you, that doesn’t stop me trying some of this person-to-person heat transference. They say it’s the best way to warm a man up.”


End file.
